You're Not Worthless
by AcidRain15
Summary: Gaara knew it was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be at her house. Much less, IN her bedroom. But her couldn't help it. GaaSaku


**Enjoy =)**

**Summary: Gaara knew it was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be at her house. Much less, _in _her bedroom. But he couldn't help it.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara knew it was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be at her house. Much less, _in _her bedroom. But he couldn't help it. He stood at the foot of her bed and hoped she wouldn't wake up.

She was the only woman who had ever gotten anywhere near him and not made a complete fool of themselves trying to become his wife, aside from his sister. The intensity that filled her eyes when she wanted something attracted her to him. The stubbornness of her attracted him. Her body, which never attracted him to anybody else, got to him too. This woman was like none he had ever seen before. He watched her still form.

The perspiration seemed to make her glow a little as he let his eyes shimmy their way down her neck, then to where her shirt hit the form of her breasts. It was almost inviting. _Almost._

Gaara's eyes continued to trail down. Her black tank top had ridden up while she slept, which gave him a perfect view of where her bed sheets hit her hipbones and the line of her pastel blue panties, along with her naval, just barely hitting her belly button. He couldn't help but skim his fingers over the pale skin. Sakura's muscles tensed but she didn't wake.

His eyes went back to her face. From the form of her lips, to the line of her nose, to her thick lashes which if her eyes had been open would have framed deep emerald green eyes. Her thick pink hair was bed ridden and framed her face nicely. She truly was beautiful.

The rise and fall of Sakura's chest seemed to quicken. Her breathing became more shallow, but rapid. And with a quick movement she sat up in her bed with a gasp. Her emerald eyes looked up at Gaara and instead of screaming she sighed.

"Well, this is a new dream…" She said innocently, her head tilting to the side.

"This isn't a dream Sakura."

"Of course it is. Why else would you be here?"

"Do you dream of me often?"

A faint blush crossed her cheeks. "Not always. But sometimes."

"What of me?"

"Sometimes Shakaku over takes you again and I'm stuck in your sand. Other times it's the complete opposite…"

"Opposite?" _She still thinks she's dreaming?' _He thought to himself.

"Yeah. Occasionally we're in a room and…" Her blush increased tenfold. "And you grab me and pull me closer to you. It depends though."

"Hm."

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"What would you say if I asked you to lay with me?"

He thought about it. Even Shakaku thought about it. Neither knew what to do. Gaara stared intently at Sakura.

"Do you still think you're dreaming?" He asked simply.

"Yes. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. I'm worthless, why would you want to come into my room and watch me sleep?" He saw sadness fill her eyes. He hated it.

"No."

"No, what?" She asked simply.

"You're not worthless."

With a sad smile she crossed her legs and tilted her head to the side. "Of course I am. That's why everyone's left me. First Sasuke, then Naruto. Even Kakashi isn't around. The only person left is Shishou, but only because she is to train me."

"You say you dream of me?"

"Yes. If it's not about you, then they are far worse nightmares."

He crossed the rest of the distance to the head of the bed and sat down next to her. "Do you mind..?" She asked softly. His eyebrows pulled together and she lay back down and scooted closer to him. He tensed as she wrapped her arms around his abdomen and rested her head against his side. The tension in his body released and he timidly laid his hand against her ribcage.

"Good night Gaara-san." She said before sleep overcame her.

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke with a smile on her face and stretched with a deep breath. She'd had the most pleasant dream. As she pushed the covers off her form she noticed grains of sand that lay in her bed.

"What the..?" She asked herself. She looked on her nightstand and saw a small vile of sand with a slip of paper placed next to it. In rough handwriting it said simply:

"_You are not worthless."_


End file.
